Adorable You
by ObiOtaku16
Summary: On hiatus....... Moments after The School's Out Musical ends, Sanderson and HP wind up on a stupid adventure with a fairy girl named Charmy as they bike home...
1. After The Movie Ends

**Adorable You**

Sanderson's POV

"I can't believe they're making us pedal all the way home." I grumbled as H.P and I were on a bicycle ride through the countryside.

"I thought driving home was worse."

"Well Sanderson, that's the thing about planning evil plans for 37 years. You end up with smaller transportation." H.P said. I said nothing but wince at the pain in my thighs from pedaling on the bicycle for three days straight. Man, was my body going to be hurting when we got back. Good thing we still have that hot tub though.

"…Most likely I'll end up riding in a little red wagon with you pulling me while I go, 'weee,' with my arms flailing." I said. We continued to ride the bicycle when something suddenly blew past us.

"Agh…" We said as we lost control of the bike and tumbled over into another blasted cornfield. When I popped my head from amongst the corn, I wanted to march over to whatever distracted us and scream at them. But that would be very un-pixish.

"H.P., what was that?" I asked. My pointy-headed uncle/boss shrugged and we flew over to a trench in a small clearing. I was pretty sure my sunglasses were still on, because the sight in front of me made me blush hard. You can tell because my eyebrows were up.

"Ow…that hurt!" I didn't know why, but the sound of her whiny voice was absolutely magical. H.P. glanced at me, wondering what was wrong when I suddenly spoke.

"What's a fairy like you doing in a place like this?" Thank the gods I was a pixie. If I was a fairy I would've acted like a fool and stutter in front of a cutie like her. Wait a second…did I just say cutie?

"Well, well…your plans failed, I'm guessing?" She smirked and dusted off her clothes before she got up on her own without our help. I got a good look at her, and I realized why I liked wearing my sunglasses at the time. I can check her out without her knowing I'm even staring at her in the first place. She had waist-length curly turquoise hair, star-shaped earrings, turquoise arm bands, and wore a white crop top, a mini white skirt, and white boots with turquoise trim. She had a sexy curvaceous body that wasn't too skinny or too chunky…just absolute perfection.

'_Dang…do these fairies like to be color coordinated with their hair, or what?'_ I thought. I tried not to stare too much at her chest. '_Not to mention this girl dresses kinda…hot.' _A few minutes passed in silence and H.P and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Eh? What? Oh sorry…what were you saying?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts and focusing back on the topic.

"I said, 'your plans failed?'" She said loudly. Geez girl…I'm not deaf!

"Uh, yeah. I guess." I shrugged.

"We were on our way home when you zoomed past us and stuff…and…." I started.

"...Can I come with you?" She asked.

"…What?" H.P. asked.

"I was trying to follow you home because I dunno…I was bored, but then my wings sorta gave out after three days of flying straight." She said, stretching out her wings a bit. I blinked.

"You like boredom?" I asked awkwardly. Gods, I can't believe how that came out. She turned to me and smiled sweetly.

"Not as much when I look at you." She said. I didn't see her trying to hide her laughter when I found myself looking to the side and pulling at my tie nervously. I'm pretty sure she's saying that…yeah. No fairy girl would ever dare to think I'm attractive. Come on! I have a square head, I wear a gray business suit, and have a small pointy hat on top my spiky black hair! Not to mention I think dull and boring is fun...

"What's your name?" H.P. asked, butting in as usual.

"My name's Charmy Cosma." Charmy said, winking at me. ARGH! She's just playing around! I know she is! But once again I lost an easily won battle when my thoughts put it to me straight. YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER. ...What! No I don't!

"Cosma...Cosma...for some strange reason that sounds very familiar."H.P. said.

"Sanderson, where have we heard that name before?" He asked, turning to me.

"Well, we didn't exactly hear it, but..." I started but was interrupted by Charmy. "

Hey, what's taking you guys so long? Come on! I wanna go with you!" She whined. I shrugged.

"Eh...let's go before it gets dark." She hopped on back, and we biked off. Too bad we didn't know what sort of stupid adventure laid ahead of us...


	2. The Stupid Adventure Begins

**Adorable You**

**Ch.2- The Stupid Adventure Begins**

(Charmy's POV)

"In our last chapter, H.P. and I were biking home after Timmy thwarted our 37 year plan to take over earth and Fairy World. A rather air headed fairy girl crashed into us, and now we're taking her home with us for some unknown reason."

"Um, why are you narrating to yourself?" I asked as we continued biking through the countryside. I was in the back with my arms wrapped around Sanderson because they had no room, so they went, 'ah hell, ride in the back.' I think Sanderson is getting a bit too aroused here since my chest is pressed to his back, because he makes this sort of squeal sound of excitement whenever I adjust myself to be comfortable. Damn you, testosterone…

"Uh, am I?" Sanderson asked, getting a confused look on his face, but the only way I could tell was by the way his eyebrows went all wiggly. Why doesn't he take off his stupid sunglasses?

"Yes…is that like, something you like to do all the time?" I asked again.

"Charmy, there are many things we do that you don't know about." H.P. said.

"That's because you're a fairy…and obviously fairies aren't quite up to our standards of what we would call, 'comprehension.'" Sanderson added. I paused, thinking about that.

"Are you saying that we're not intelligent!" I scowled.

"Pretty much." I was mad at them for that comment, so I decided to annoy them for it.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalalalalalaala!" I sang, watching them cringe from the annoying humming/singing I was doing.

"Will you please stop that?" H.P asked. Sanderson tried not to burst out laughing as he glanced at me.

"What? You guys are so boring, I have to entertain myself!" I promptly said. H.P sighed, and we…I mean, them…continued biking. A hour or so later, I opened my mouth.

"My legs hurt!" I whined.

"But you didn't even pedal for jack!" Sanderson said. I scowled again and poked him in his back.

"Ow." I poked him again.

"Ow."

"Wheee, this is fun!" I said.

"Will you stop that?" He demanded. I chuckled and kept poking his back until he got annoyed and yelled at me. Well, if talking to me in a dull voice was yelling. H.P. laughed that dull laugh of his.

"Looks like you've taken a shine to her, Sanderson." H.P. said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He grumbled.

"Charmy and Sanderson, sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g."

"You spelled it with two capital I's, moron." Sanderson shot at him. H.P. ignored him and continued. I joined in the teasing of the cute pixie.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"Oh, grow up you immature brats." Sanderson scowled. We continued teasing him until we reached a grove of trees at the end of the road.

"Well, the only way to get to the other side is to go through. Shall we?" H.P asked, holding out an arm to me.

"Nah, I'll go with Sanderson." I said, before turning to him and grabbed his arm.

"Agh. My arm." He said. We flew into the woods, unaware that not watching horror movies dampened our knowledge of how to survive in the woods in case there was some kind of psychotic killer in there.

"Is it just me, or do I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Sanderson asked.


	3. In The Woods

**Adorable You**

**Ch.3-In The Woods**

H.P's POV

Women...I just don't get them. What are they looking for in a man anyway? I mean, there's no difference whatsoever, but this Charmy girl seriously is getting on my nerves. No, I'm not jealous that she likes Sanderson, I'm jealous because she knows what she likes, and she goes for it. Kinda like me and my attempts to control Fairy World, except that she's more successful in getting what she wants. WHY CAN'T I BE LIKE THAT? But I'm getting off topic here. Right now we're going into a big forest, and we have no clue if we're going to make it out alive, considering we haven't exactly watched horror movies enough to survive in case there's a killer in there.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Charmy said, wrinking her nose at something.

"It smells like Pine Sol in here!" I roll my eyes.

"No, you dipheaded fairy. It's just regular pine needles. And do you even know what Pine Sol smells like?" Charmy blinked owlishly at me before she broke into a grin.

"I don't know...do I?" Argh, what is wrong with these fairy people anyway!

"Uh oh." I heard Sanderson say. I snap my head towards him.

"What?" I asked.

"It's getting dark. I think we should fly a little faster if we're going to get out of here." At that point, Charmy let out a squeal of excitement as we flew faster. It was getting to the point where we could hardly see what was in front of us.

"Yay! If we don't make it, we can camp here! It'll be like a sleepover!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them back up. Chamy was seriously getting on my nerves...she reminded me too much of that green-haired idiot...what's his face? Oh yeah, Cosmo. I wonder if they're related in some way...

"Hey, you pervy old man! Stop staring at me!" Charmy suddenly barked at me. What? Pervy old man?

"Ha. Like I'd ever think you're attracting, flat-chested little fairy girl." I snorted. Charmy narrowed her eyes and flipped me off. I smirked before I ran into a tree.

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what you get, you pervy old man!"

"Boss, are you okay?" Sanderson asked worriedly, helping me up.

"I'm fine." I look up at the sky and saw that it was too dark to go any further.

"I get we have to make camp and continue in the morning. Unfortunately." I muttered, and braced for the squeal that was inevitable to come.

"Okay! I'll get the firewood!" Charmy said, and flew off into the woods. Finally. Geez, she could be a fire truck siren or something with that squealy, high-pitched thing she does. Sanderson and I pinged up tents and put them up.

"Sanderson, what do you see in her?" I asked casually.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he finished tying up a pole.

"I mean, don't you find her annoying? Why don't we just leave her in the woods?" Sanderson shrugged.

"Well, I have to deal with you, and I want to leave you in this here woods too." He said. I scowled.

"Hey now, I was just..." Suddenly, several pieces of wood flew straight at my head, and I barely ducked in time.

"I heard you talking about me, pervy!" Charmy snarled, floating a few feet away. I paled. Darn it, how was I going to get out of this one?

"Uh, you see...ahh...don't kill me." I said. Sanderson pushed Charmy towards her tent.

"How about we all get to sleep? Everything will be fine in the morning." He assured us.

"That's fine with me. Good night." I dove into my tent and zipped up the zipper before the fairy girl could beat me with a piece of wood. As we fell asleep, little did we know that there was something out there watching us...


	4. It's Flappy Bob!

**Adorable You**

**Ch.4-It's Flappy Bob!**

Sanderson' POV

I didn't know what woke me up in the middle of the night, but I could tell that it wasn't H.P's snoring or Charmy's orgasmic moaning from dreaming about gods know what. ...Why the heck am I even thinking about that? Anyway, I crawled out of my tent and looked around, using my cell phone as a flashlight. Nothing around...just trees, trees, and more trees. Oh look, an owl. Hi, Mr. Owl! I watched the majestic bird fly off until I heard a rustle in the bushes nearby.

"...What? Who's there?" Charmy asked sleepily as I woke her by jumping on top of her.

"There's something in the woods." I said, pointing to my left. Or was is right? Darn it, I forgot already.

"Hmm?" She sat up, and she realized that I was sitting on her. SLAP! I tumbled off clutching my cheek.

"OW." I said as it stung like heck.

"Bad pixie! Down boy!" She said, wagging her finger at me. We heard the rustle of the trees again, and she froze.

"Uh...there's something in the woods, isn't there?" Charmy asked. I nodded, glad that it was dark so she couldn't see that I had tears of pain coming from me. That girl can hit like a sumo. Huh...she'll kill me if I told her that.

"Yes, and if you want, we can run and leave the boss here." I said as hopefully as I could.

"I thought you guys were like glue."

"We are, but not when there's something in the woods about to get us. Then it's every pixie for himself." I said. She looked at me.

"Don't you ever take your sunglasses off?" She asked.

"...Our lives could be in danger, and all you can say is that?" I asked.

"You can't see in the dark wearing them, silly." I so can too! But in proving her wrong, but I flew into a tree. At least, I think it was tree. Could be a cliff...I dunno really.

"...You're right." I grumbled.

"Talk about the blind leading the blind." She smirked.

"That's quite enough out of you, fairy girl." I said, adjusting my specs.

"My name is Charmy! Not fairy girl, not anything!" I thought I made in quite clear in the first few chapters."

"Uh yeah, but I don't have to listen to you little girl." We didn't hear the sound of the bushes growing louder. We were too busy arguing about stupid things.

"Hey! I'm the same age as you, pea brain!" She paused.

"How old are you?" Before I could say a word, something burst out of the bushes. We screamed and clung onto each other as the thing came closer and closer.

"Don't eat me! I'm too sassy and beautiful to die!" Charmy wailed.

"Eat Sanderson! He's dull and boring, so he'll probably taste better!"

"Hey!" I protested.

"...Sanderson?" The thing asked. We opened our eyes, and sure enough, there was a clown in our midst. A very funny if not entirely creepy clown and former human pawn.

"Oh...it's you, Flappy Bob." I muttered.

"Flappy Bob?" Charmy asked. Flappy Bob did his...ergh...clown introduction and stared down at us. A shifty grin appeared on his painted face.

"...Oh my...am I interrupting you and your girlfriend?" He smirked and he pointed out my hands around Charmy. I quickly scooted away from her.

"No, and she's not my girlfriend." I said, blushing. Darn...he was still mad at me for lying to him for 37 years.

"You're right...no girl would ever go out with you." Argh...he's doing some kind of reverse pyschology on me. I really hope it doesn't work. Charmy floated up to Flappy Bob and stared at him straight in the eye.

"Those skanks might not, but right now, I'm the best thing he's got!" She fumed. Flappy Bob laughed. He was mocking me...yeah, I think I deserve it.

"Aww...she's defending you...how cute. I think she is...and look, she's floating just like you, so she's probably rich too." Charmy blinked in confusion and looked at me.

"Uh, yeah...we'll go with that." I said. Great...stuck in the woods with an airheaded fairy and a angry clown that will probably throttle me in my sleep. What else can go wrong?


	5. In The Middle Of The Night

**Adorable You**

**Ch.5-In The Middle Of The Night**

Charmy's POV

So it was the middle of night, and all three of us were sitting around a campfire. Me, Mr. Dull and Boring, and creepy clown guy. I think we should keep this under wraps just in case HP wakes up. ...How can he sleep through all of this racket?

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you went home with your parents." Sanderson said. Flappy Bob shrugged.

"Eh, got lost again. So I'm going to Vegas and met them there."

"I see."

"WEEEEEEE! We're having a sleepover!" I said, not noticing Sanderson wincing at the sound. Flappy Bob seemed used to it though.

"Your girlfriend likes fun, doesn't she?" The creepy clown guy asked.

"She's not my girlfriend.We just...ran into each other three chapters ago." Sanderson said. I bounced into his lap and ground my knuckles into his head.

"He's Pervy Perverson Jr, and he likes to stare at my chest when he thinks I'm not looking. Pervy Senior is over there, snoring away." I pointed out a lump a few feet away.

"I...I do not." Sanderson pushed me off and scooted away, still blushing. Flappy Bob scratched his head and stared at us like we were idiots.

"So why are you all traveling together if you don't like each other?" He asked. I bounced back up and pointed dramatically at the dark sky.

"Why, to see what their home looks like, of course! I mean, they did try to take over my home, I figured I can see their home and trash it around." Flappy Bob looked at Sanderson.

"You guys live together?" He asked. Sanderson clapped a hand over my mouth and dragged me back down.

"Shut up you. You're making him think wierd things about us." The pixie boy growled in my ear.

"So what? You're the one who's getting all horny the longer you press yourself against me." I pointed out. Sanderson freaked out as I licked his hand.

"Agh! You're a nasty girl." He complained, wiping his hand on his trousers. I winked and sat on the log next to Flappy Bob.

"Does he always act like this around girls?" He asked. I smiled widely and didn't say anything.

"There you go again. You're doing it." Sanderson said, pointing at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're making faces. HP and I are giving you a free ride to Pixies Inc, and all you do is mock me. Typical."

"Says you...I appreciate everything you guys are doing! But all I'm doing is trying to have fun! Is that so wrong?" I protested. Sanderson looked at me. Couldn't tell what his expression was like usual.

"Uh, we're pixies. We don't like fun." Flappy Bob patted my shoulder...I blinked, wondering what he wanted.

"It's okay, Sanderson's girlfriend. He likes you but he won't admit it." Sanderson freaked out again...boy...pixies sure can't hide their feelings.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." Suddenly, a rock flew out of nowhere and conked Sanderon in the head.

"SHE IS, AND YOU KNOW IT, END OF STORY. NOW SHUT UP AND GET TO SLEEP. WE'VE GOT A LOT OF GROUND TO COVER." HP said from the lump on the ground. Flappy Bob stood up and stretched out.

"Well, I'll see you guys in the morning. Mind if I travel with you to Vegas?" Sanderson grumbled something about leaving HP to the bears before getting into his tent. I blinked, and put the fire out.

"Wow I've never realize how weird pixies are."


	6. On The Road Again

**Adorable You**

**Ch.6-On Our Way Again**

(Flappy's POV)

We woke up early in the morning to get a head start on getting to Vegas...on a small bike that's only built for two people, yet one of them is clinging onto her boyfriend like she wasn't going to let go. And not to mention that I'm way too big for the bike anyway. Okay, so I wasn't rich enough to float like they do, or that my clown heritage creeps them out, but something tells me they're not really human at all. ...Hah! What am I saying? That's like Godzilla exists only to destroy Tokyo or something! So...four people, one small bike built for two...what do we do now?

"How about making it bigger?" The turquoise-haired girl suggested. I stared at her. How the heck do you make a bicycle bigger? Sanderson shrugged.

"We can't. We're being watched to make sure we don't use magi...I mean, stuff." I blinked. I swore I heard him say magic. But it could've been my imagination. Let me tell you, I probably did not understand half of the stuff they were discussing.

"Jorgen Von Steroids must really hate you." Charmy said.

"He might, but that doesn't mean that you can't use your "stuff." Sanderson shot back. His girlfriend shrugged.

"Oh come on, you know that we can't use it in front of a h-u-m-a-n."

"Maybe we can just wipe his memory." The pointy-headed guy said.

"...First you lied to him for 37 years, and you're thinking of wiping his memory!" She thundered at him.

"Uh, yeah. Duh." They were talking about me, and I wondered if there's some kind of conspiracy against me...

"...I know. Let's leave the most annoying person behind." Sanderson suggested and stuck up a hand.

"I vote off Charmy." She scowled and put up a hand.

"Sanderson." She said dully. HP held up his hand .

"Flappy Bob." They all suddenly looked at me. Yep...they were definitely wierd. I decided to play along and held my hand up.

"Uh...the pointy-headed guy referred to as HP." I said. They rolled their eyes.

"We'll never get to Pixies In...I mean, Vegas at this rate. So I guess it's a draw. We'll take turns walking and riding. And this time pull your own weight, fairy." Sanderson said, glancing at Charmy. She pulled some kinda star shaped stick from her pocket and brandished it fiercely.

"My name is Charmy!" She said angrily, and before my eyes, she turned Sanderson into a penguin...with sunglasses.

"Oh, you did it now. I believe that you broke one of Da Rules by doing magic in front of a h-u-m-a-n." HP said. She gasped and dropped her stick, which fell on the penguin and turned him back to normal.

"What was that f..." Sanderson demanded before he was interrupted.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! Jorgen's gonna kill me!" She wailed, pulling at her hair and freaking me out by running around with her arms flapping. Um...I don't believe it's possible for someone's arms to be a blur at 100 miles per hour.

"Um...excuse me." I said. She looked at me with big watery eyes.

"What?" She asked. Gosh, when girls cry, it makes me feel sorry for them.

"Um...we won't tell."

"We? Who's we?" I glared at Sanderson, who shut his mouth. His boss was smart enough to keep his mouth closed at a time like this.

"R...really?" She asked, her voice quivering. I nudged the two boring guys next to me, and they nodded. But not without threatening to throttle them in their sleep. Heh...that should keep them awake at night.

"Really. Just don't cry." I said. Her eyes got all watery, and finally she broke.

"...What a leaky faucet." HP observed.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! All of you must really like meeeeeeeee!" She wailed as the tears came gushing down. We all looked at each other before we stepped a foot away from her.

"Um yeah, sure." HP and Sanderson said. I flicked them in the back of he head and they managed to force some smiles of irritation on their faces. Not that I could tell. She sniffed and picked up her stick.

"I feel loved." She smiled before she took out a box of tissues and started honking her nose on them.

"And I thought you guys were heartless dummies that wouldn't ask directions even if we got lost on the road."

"Uh, you can say that." I said as we started through the woods again. Darn...didn't we pass that tree already?


	7. Are We There Yet?

**Adorable You**

**Ch.7-Are We There Yet?**

(HP's POV)

"8:00 a.m...lost in the woods and not a clue where to go. Great. You sure have a great sense of direction...to lead us around in circles." I said dully, following Sanderson's girlfriend for no reason whatsoever while her boyfriend and Flappy Bob were arguing whether or not to stop and ask for directions.

"Quit following me, ya perv!" She scowled at me.

"Perv?" I questioned. Hmm...never heard of that word before. I wonder if it's some type of fairy slang for handsome idiot. Of course, not that I'd hit on her or date her...she's way too young and annoying for me.

...Ha. Ha. Ha. I crack myself up.

"...Boy, do I feel sorry for Sanderson." She glared at me.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked. I shrugged.

"...I wonder what your kids are gonna look like."

"...PERV!" She yelled, throwing a tree branch at me. I duck so that she missed completely. In the meantime, Sanderson and Flappy Bob were still squabbling like some married couple.

...I wonder if I'm implying something that's not right?

"...No, we don't need to ask for directions! I know where I'm going!" Sanderson huffed at the creepy clown.

"Oh yeah? If you know where we're going, why aren't we out of here yet?" Flappy Bob shot back. Sanderson opened his mouth to say a snappy comeback, but only managed to say something dumb.

"Because...uh...because..." He looks around trying to blame it on someone. His eyes landed on Charmy.

"Charmy knows!" He said, pointing at her. Charmy snaps her head towards Sanderson in a very scary way that it made her look like the Terminator.

...And when I mention scary, I mean it in a 'I'm-scared-that-I'm-going-to-make-this-girl-angry-and-have-her-beat-me-up-for-no-reason-whatsoever' form.

"Know what?" She asked.

"How to get us out of here." Sanderson answered. ...Uh oh. She blinked in that very familiar way that reminded me of that one guy we hired as the rice president. I wonder if she might be related to him in any way?

"...Nooo. I thought you were the guy who knows where to go." Flappy looked at Sanderson like he was going to eat him then kill him. And in that order too.

"EEP." Sanderson flew away at top speed through the woods, and we chased after him with torches and pitchforks. ...And what do you know, we reached the edge of the woods within a few minutes. I thought the trek through there would've took us several more hours, but I saw that there's nothing but cows, so that meant we were near another farm.

...Yay for variety.

"I'm saved!" Sanderson wailed, dropping to the ground and kissing it.

"I told you I knew where I was going." He said as he got up and smirked almost Japanese cartoon-like.

...The things he does...it scares me.

"Uh huh." Fairy girl rolled her eyes and poofed up a small pink Camaro.

"What is this!" Sanderson asked, voicing the exact same thing I was thinking. If Charmy could poof up a car, then why did we need the bicycle?

"It's called a car, pixie boy. Unless you're not "edjamacated" on what it is." She smirked.

Ouch...that's gotta hurt his ego. Sanderson just ignored her and grabbed the keys from Charmy.

"Hop in...we're not gonna get to Pixies, In...I mean, Vegas if just stand here you know." He said, getting into the driver's seat. I tossed the bike into the trunk and got into the backseat with Flappy. But Charmy grabbed the keys back from Sanderson and sticks out her tongue at him.

"Yoink! My car, I drive."

"Fine, whatever. The color pink is not me anyway." We snapped on our seatbelts even if they were three sizes way too big for us magical creatures.

"Everyone ready? Okay, here we go!" Charmy turned on the car, put it into drive, and stepped on the gas pedal. I still had no clue how she did it when she's only 8 inches tall like us. VRRRROOOMM!

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!" We screamed as we zoomed down the road at 90 miles per hour. Not even Sanderson drives like a maniac as we barreled through stop signs and red lights in a small country town we were passing through.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Flappy screeched as Charmy left behind trails of mass destruction in our wake.

"No! I had my license revoked years ago!" She said, driving into a melon cart and causing people to jump out of the way.

"Then WHY are YOU DRIVING?" Sanderson yelled, hanging onto his seat for dear life as she turned on the windshield wipers and scrapes away pieces of melon on the glass.

"I'm getting revenge against the idiots in Fairy World that took it by driving recklessly on the road!"

"OW. They won't give you your license if you're driving like this." I point out as we go over speedbumps and bang our heads on the roof before she turns into a neighborhood road.

"...Watch out for that dog!" Flappy cried, pointing at the small wiener dog in the middle of the road. Charmy squealed in excitement and turned the wheel sharply, avoiding the dog expertly and hit the brake, causing us to lurch foward as we stop.

"Gah! C...Charmy, w...what kind of driving is that?" Sanderson freaked out as he shook in horror in the passenger seat. She smiles and winks at him.

"I sometimes pretend I'm a race car driver." Just then, we heard loud sirens. We looked in the back and saw red and blue lights flashing behind us...and they were coming up quick.

"Oh great...the police are after us!" Flappy groaned and rolled his eyes. Sanderson booted Charmy out of the seat and took over.

"Idiot! ...This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you...we wouldn't be in this mess!" He said as he put the pedal to the metal and drove away with the tires squealing.


	8. Fugitives From The Police

**Adorable You**

**Ch.8- Fugitives From The Police**

(Sanderson's POV)

"Damn you, Charmy! Now we're on the run from the police because of your reckless driving!" I gritted my teeth as we sped out of the town with about a dozen police cars on our heels. She sat in the passenger seat filing her nails casually. I wanted nothing more than to strangle her.

"Oh calm down...they won't catch us that easily." She said as she turned on the radio.

"_...Be on the alert for a small pink Camaro heading southwest towards Dimmsdale...the fugitives include a clown, a perverted old man, and two big-headed teenagers...suspects might be armed and dangerous...and known to drive recklessly on the road..." _My eyes widened as I heard the news report.

"WHAT? You made us sound like we're dangerous criminals!" I yelled at her as I changed lanes on the freeway. She ignored me and opened up the window, letting her hair flap in the wind.

"You better speed up...they're coming closer!" H.P sighed and shook his head behind us.

"If I known that we were going to end up in a situation like this, I would've stayed with the bicycle." I glared at him in the rearview mirror.

"Do you want to be kicked out now?" I asked. Flappy Bob watched the police behind us before he shouted at me.

"Quick, turn into this exit!" I turned the wheel and got onto the ramp nearby.

"What now?" I demanded as I almost swerved into another car on the bridge. The driver of the car honked angrily, and Charmy flipped him off.

"Learn to drive, stupid!" She yelled.

_'Says you, reckless driver.' _I thought as I swerved around another car and ran a red light in an intersection.

"...We can stop by somewhere and hide out until the coast is clear." Flappy suggested. ...That sure sounded like a good idea, but where are we going to hide? ...Oh wait, duh...we're magic! Ha ha ha. We can just disguise ourselves. Gosh, I am so stupid.

"Alrighty...but where?" I asked. Flappy shrugged.

"I dunno...I thought you know where you're going." ...Hey, that's not funny at all. I rolled my eyes and spotted the sign to Dimmsdale. Shoot, now that I think about it, we're starting back at the beginning. ...That's not cool.

"Oh, let's just go to Dimmsdale." H.P. snapped. Just then, Charmy pointed, smacking me in the face.

"Look! They've got helicopters coming after us now!" She exclaimed. Yep, it was true. A couple of whirlybirds followed us above, catching us on camera. Oh man...we were in deep trouble now once Jorgen finds out we're using a car instead of the bike...and that the human police were after us...

"What are we going to do? We can't use our 'stuff'' if they're watching us!" I glanced into the mirrors and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Aw heck...let's just use it! On my count, we'll ping into Dimmsdale."

"Poof." Charmy corrected.

"Whatever! ..One...two...three!" PING/POOF! The police cars behind immediately stopped as we disappeared right before their eyes. They tried to stop, but it resulted in a 50 car pileup that blocked the highway into Dimmsdale. Ha...suckers...

"Um, Sanderson?" Charmy pulled at my blazer as we pinged into Dimmsdale.

"What?" I scowled. She pointed out the window, and we realized we were in the middle of the city...and about 100 feet up in the air, too.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed, clinging onto each other as the car plummeted down.


	9. Argh! We've Been Caught!

**Adorable You**

**Ch.9-Argh, We've Been Caught!**

Charmy's POV

If I knew I was going to die by being splattered all over the ground hanging onto Boredom Boy, I probably wouldn't have been that annoying to him. ...Bah! ...We're just gonna die anyway. I quickly reacted and got out my wand. POOF! We disappeared again before we hit the ground.

"...Huh?" I lifted my head up, and saw that all four wheels were on the ground, and we were in someone's bedroom. An all blue bedroom, so it must be a boy's ...Hmm...a very bland taste of interior decorating, if I say so myself. If they let me, maybe I can do a room makeover.

"...Um, Charmy...where are we?" Sanderson asked as he looked through the window, his nose pressed to the glass. Augh, now I'm going to have to wash my windows...

"I dunno...but wherever we are, he sure has no taste in bedroom fashion." I said.

"Perhaps we should get out." H.P. finally said behind us. I glanced behind me.

"Are you crazy? What if there's wildebeest out there?" I demanded.

"Don't be an idiot...there's no such thing as wildebeest! Now get out there!" Sanderson tried to boot me out of the car, but I grabbed his foot and did a judo throw out the open window.

"Wow, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Flappy commented as he pointed at the pixie and laughed at him. Sanderson scowled as he got up and rubbed his butt.

"Hmph...be that way." He looked around and noticed a fishbowl on a dresser.

"Huh...seems like nobody's here." I thought heard a growling coming from somewhere around the car. It sounded like bears. Of course, I didn't know that bears can't be in a bedroom.

"Eeek! Roll up the windows!" I panicked, and quickly jabbed the automatic window opener thingie. Sanderson whirled around with a panicky look on his face and started banging on the windows.

"What are you doing! Let me in!" Suddenly three bears grabbed him by the leg and dragged him downwards. We saw shreds of his gray business suit float, and some bear growls. I let out a squeal of horror in my hands while HP and Flappy's eyes grew wide.

"They're going to eat him!" Flappy cried.

"No, I think they're going kill him first." H.P added.

"AGH! What are you doing? That's my clothes, dammit!" He managed to free himself from the oddly colored bears with a hockey stick.

"Back, you! Back! I'm warning you!" He swung at the bears as they growled at him.

"...Okay guys...I think he's had enough. Being half naked is enough humiliation for him." I saw a ten year old boy come out from behind his bed with a smirk. Hey, that must be Timmy Turner, the kid that Mama and Papa are godparenting. Wait...if this is Timmy's room...then those colored bears must be...

"Charmy! Let me in!" Sanderson yelled as he backed up against the car. I opened up the car door and ran over him to hug the bears.

"Hi Mama! Hi Papa! Long time no see!" I greeted. The bears turned back into my goofy parents. I might've be happy to see them, but they weren't too happy with me.

"Charmy, what are you doing here with our enemies and Flappy Bob?" They asked. I bit my lip.

"Uh...visiting?" I said sheepishly.

"Get off me!" Sanderson growled from underneath my feet.


	10. Explainations

**Adorable You**

**Ch.10-Explainations**

HP's POV

We watched Charmy kick the carpet like a little kid who's been caught in the cookie jar, and I finally realized who she reminded me of.

"I've got it. You're Cosmo and Wanda's daughter, aren't you?" I asked. I must've said it at the wrong moment because everyone stared at me like I was an idiot.

"What? I didn't know." She rolled her eyes and turned back to her parents, who weren't exactly happy.

"Is there a reason why you're not in the Fairy Academy right now?" Wanda asked. Charmy shrugged.

"Um...because I wanted to take a break?" She asked nervously. She wasn't a very good liar, as far as I could tell, because Cosmo and Wanda still looked angry.

"Okay...fine...I wanted to follow the cone domes back to Pixies, Inc. to...see if I can take it over. Oh come on! The idiots took over our home! Why can't I do the same?" Sanderson scowled and repaired his clothes.

"Tch. You're too bubble-headed to function, let alone take over an entire world." Charmy threw a pillow at Sanderson's head, but he ducked smartly and smirked.

"Look, pointy-head! Whatever you can do, I can do better!" She snarled. He kept smirking as he walked up to her, getting all up in her face until their noses touched. Now in their human forms for some odd reason, Charmy was shorter than Sanderson by a few inches, but she could kick his butt in an instant.

"Oh yeah airhead? ...Bring it on." He whispered.

"It's already been brought, cone dome." She hissed back before she sharply turned and whipped her hair in his face. Cosmo and Wanda now looked extremely confused about what was going on. And so was I, even though I pretended to know.

"Are they having a lover's quarrel?" Flappy asked me. Before I could answer, two fists flew past me and hit Flappy Bob at the same time, knocking him out. Everyone just freaks out at the scary aura around them as they glare at each other. I swore that there was elecricity crackling between their foreheads. Timmy managed to finally cut in.

"Um...guys? Aren't you two just a tad bit competitive with each other?" The two young people slowly turned to him, making him slightly panic. As if someone turned on a light switch, Chamry changed back to her happy, bubbly self and grabbed Timmy.

"Awwwwwww...you're so much adorable than the dull pixie next to me!" She squealed, hugging the boy fiercely while smirking at Sanderson. I had to admit, she was extremely smart in using her womaly wiles on Timmy to get Sanderson jealous...because he wasn't exactly hiding it very well...

"...Oh yeah? Well...well..." He looked around the room to see what he could use, and saw a young man with dark blue hair just poof in. He quickly grabbed the young man and kissed him on the lips.

"HA! Take that!" Cosmo shrieked, hiding behind Wanda.

"He's gay like Astro!" Sanderson blinked, turning back to the dark-blue haired fairy.

"I'll give you a 7 for the kiss, but a 10 for the creativity." Astro smiled as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Sanderson's sunglasses slid down slightly.

"Hey Astro...got back from the gay club?" Charmy asked from across the room.

"Huh? Oh yeah...working as a bartender sure wipes me out." He yawned.

"I'm going to bed...see ya in a couple of hours." He then poofed into the fishbowl and and swam into the plastic purple castle where they all must reside in. As soon as the door closed, Sanderson started freaking out once more.

"AUGH!" He ran around screaming with his arms flailing everywhere. I just sigh and shake my head.

"Just take it in stride, Sanderson. Just take it in stride."


	11. That Doesn't Make Sense!

**Adorable You**

**Ch.11-That Doesn't Make Sense!**

Flappy's POV

"Ow...I feel like I've been hit by a truck." I groan as I sit up. Someone slapped me on the back, causing to wince in pain even more.

"About time you woke up, sleeping beauty." Timmy grinned at me.

"Eh? Turner? What are you doing here?" I asked. He stared at me with a flat expression.

"Um, I live here. You're in my bedroom." I looked around.

"Wow, Charmy's right...you seriously need an interior decorator." I said before I got up.

"OH MY GODS, HE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD! ZOMBIE!" I wince at the really loud voice as I saw two more floating rich people, one with green hair crouching behind a swirly pink-haired one.

"Uh, he wasn't dead in the first place." She said before I got smacked repeatedly with a rubber chicken. Sanderson pried the psychotic green-haired guy away from me and smacked him upside the head.

"Cosmo you idiot, you're supposed to use a frying pan! Like so!" He then somehow made a frying pan out of nowhere, and started hitting me with it.

"Die, Flappy Bob, die! Never again will you bother us with your creepy clown antics!" I let out a yell of pain and grabbed the pan away from Sanderson.

"What is your problem!" I yelled as I threw it to the side and accidentally hit Charmy with it. She gave me the coldest glare as she took out a mirror and looked at the bruise on her forehead. What? She looks great with it...in my opinion, that is.

"He's talking, Wanda!" Cosmo screeched. The one named Wanda looked at her significant other and shook her head.

"...Cosmo, when will there ever be a time where you're not turning all situations into the Three Stooges?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I don't know...I don't even know who the Three Stooges are!" He said, crossing his arms.

"No wonder we dislike fairies...you all make absolutely no sense." HP said. ...Fairies? I got a confused look on my face as everyone tackled him to the ground and started strangling him.

"IDIOT!" They all hissed, gagging him with his own tie. I scratched my head.

"Fairies? Oh come on...they don't even exist!" I chuckled.

"Even if they did exist...they'd most likely be in disguise or too smart to be seen." I added as I sat in a chair. Charmy glanced nervously at her parents.

"Er...ah...sure...we'll go with that!" She said, with everyone else agreeing. An arkward silence fell in the room, and I for one...was getting quite nervous. A clown in a room full of rich, floating people and a pink-hatted kid can do that to you. It's like...high society, you know?

"Mmmfh! MFFH!" A gagged HP and tied HP was lying on the floor, his yells muffled by his tie while Sanderson pointed and laughed like some crazy loon. I sat in Timmy's desk chair for a few seconds before my 'this is getting boring' sense popped up.

"BORINGGGGGGGGGGG. I want to go to Vegas now." I announced, geting up.

"...But you guys just got here." Wanda said.

"We make absloutely no sense at all...which kind of makes sense." Cosmo piped up. We all stared at him like he was an idiot. Which I had a feeling he was because I kept hearing crickets from out of nowhere.

"I know...but we had take a detour to hide from the fuzz." Sanderson said, glaring at Charmy.

"She was recklessly driving...and I had to take over." That was true, except that he drove as recklessly as she did. MELON CART! ...Geez, that was random.

"So you're on the run from the police? COOL! I wanna go with them now!" Timmy said happily. The pink-haired woman sighed.

"Are you sure? They might think we're in cahoots with them."

"Anything's more exciting than studying." Timmy answered. At that point, 'NOT-STUDY GAME' popped into my head. Odd...I used to play that when I was a kid. That is, when the cone domes weren't around.

"Yay! We've got ourselves a full house! Pile in!" Charmy opened the door and ushered us all in.

"EW! Who didn't wash their armpits today?"Sanderson asked, wrinkling his nose as he got in the front seat.

"Your mom." Cosmo answered slyly. Sanderson glanced at him as he started the car.

"Heh...at least I don't have a fat mom."

"She's not fat! She's big-bon...aw hell you're right...she is fat." Cosmo sighed.

"Right...Yo' mama is so fat she has three shirt sizes, jumbo, humongus, and "OH MY GOD IT'S COMING TOWARDS US!"

"Yo' mama smoked pot when she had you." Cosmo shot back.

"Well yo mama's so fat, all the restaurants in town have signs that say: "Maximum Occupancy: 240 Patrons OR Yo Mama." Sanderson smirked.

"Yo mama is so stupid she tripped over a cordless phone." Things were riling up between COsm oand Sanderson...but luckily Charmy interrupted.

"Wait...where's Astro?" Charmy asked, looking back. Cosmo pointed up, indicating the sleeping fairy was on the roof. ...How did he get there anyway?

"...Yo mama's so fat, "Place Your Ad Here" is printed on each of her butt cheeks." Sanderson continued before he was thwapped in the head through the open window.

"Shut up and drive." Astro mumbled before he rolled over and went back to sleep.

"...Eh." Sanderson put the car in reverse, and backed up through the the bedroom walls, past two people who looked like they were Timmy's parents.

"Can you close the window, dear? There's a draft." Dad said as he read the newspaper. ...I can see why Timmy wanted to go with us.


End file.
